1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall hanging apparatus for a projection apparatus, and more particularly to a wall hanging apparatus used to fix a projection apparatus on the surface of a vertical wall and allow images emitted from the projection apparatus to be controlled to project onto the surface of an appointed screen.
2. Description of Related Art
The projection types of traditional front projection type projection apparatuses can be divided into a prone type and a ceiling hanging type. The prone type projection apparatus is convenient in carrying but needs to be placed levelly on a table surface while projecting. And, because a proper distance must be kept between the projection apparatus and a projected surface, if the space of a tabletop or meeting room is smaller, the arrangement of the meeting room and the seats of meeting participators must always be changed to accommodate to the placing location of the projection apparatus; the process for it is time consuming and troublesome. As to the ceiling hanging type projection apparatus, because it is hung on a ceiling, the arrangement of a meeting room and the seats of meeting participators do not need to be accommodated to the position of the projection apparatus. However, the ceiling hanging type projection apparatus must be fixed on a ceiling in advance to match with an indoor decoration when it is being progressed. Once the installment of the ceiling hanging type projection apparatus is completed, it cannot be detached or the projection angle thereof cannot be micro-adjusted at will. If the deviation of the projection angle leading to the yielding of th trapezoid deformation of the performed image is found, the image deformation is unable to be corrected manually quickly. Besides, such kind of the ceiling hanging type projection apparatus is unable to be installed on a ceiling with a lower height.
The present invention is proposed to solve the deficiencies mentioned above to allow a projection apparatus to have the advantages of both prone type and ceiling hanging type projection apparatuses and the deformation of the projected image to be able to be corrected quickly.